


Aoba's Mum Has Got It Going On

by MintSlice



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: One day suddenly Aoba's mum appears on his doorstep and he can't believe his eyes. In his excitement, he takes her to Black Needle to meet his friends. Little does he suspect that with enough alcohol in their systems, His mother and best friend could end up in bed together.





	Aoba's Mum Has Got It Going On

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a few years now actually. It just took me so long to gain the confidence to even start writing fanfic in the first place that it's taken me this long to get the idea written out.
> 
> I have no excuse for this, I just figured given the circumstance, this is totally something that could end up happening!

“Mum?”

Aoba slid open the front door to the house he shared with his granny, startled. His mouth was open agape and the woman on the other side of the door shuffled her feet nervously.

“Aoba. It’s good to see you again,” the woman spoke softly. There was a certain forlorn tone to her voice, but she otherwise seemed well.

“I… I… Uh… Hi!” Aoba stumbled over his words, really not too sure what to make of the situation. After all these years his mother was standing on his doorstep, looking just like he remembered, even down to her short-shorts and crop top. “W…Where’s dad?” he asked. The woman turned her head down at that and sighed. Aoba felt like he knew the answer already, but he wasn’t ready to hear it. “Never mind. Come in!”

“Thank you,” She said and took a step through the doorway to the house she used to call ‘home’.

“Granny! Granny! You’ll never guess who it is!” Aoba called through the house, practically dragging his mum along behind him. He slid open the door to the kitchen and practically shoved the woman into the room.

“Haruka?” Tae stood at the kitchen sink doing some before dinner preparation. She ignored the food in her hands and turned around fully to look at the daughter she’d taken in so long ago. “Haruka!” she said, more in surprise than anything else. Tae was a woman in control of her emotions, if nothing else.

“Mum! I’m home!” Haruka said softly, bringing Tae in for a big hug that was reluctantly returned. As the two reunited, another set of footsteps stumbled into the room.

“Aoba, welcome home,” Ren said softly at the doorway to the kitchen and Aoba turned to face him.

“Ren! Ren, you’ll never believe this! Mum came home!” Aoba was nearly in tears as he wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist. 

“Oh, my, who’s this?” Haruka suddenly spoke up, turning towards the boys in the doorway.

“Oh. Uh. Mum, this is Ren, my… Uh…” Aoba began to mumble and his voice dropped off. How on earth did he explain Ren to his mother?

“I am Aoba’s partner. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ren bowed slightly and Haruka held back an amazed gasp.

“He’s quite handsome. Way to go, Aoba!” She nudged Aoba in the side, winking at him, which caused Aoba to become even more flustered.

“Are you lot going to help me cook or are you all just going to stand in the way!” Tae suddenly shouted at the three, interrupting their moment. 

“Ah! Yes! Of course, mum!” Haruka nearly jumped out of her skin. It had been quite some years since she last heard the barking commands of her mother.

“I’ll help, too, Tae-san,” Ren added. “Aoba, you should go bathe before dinner.”

“Mmm, okay! Thanks, Ren.” Aoba smiled. Ren smiled back and nodded.

“The pleasure is mine.”

+++

“Koujaku, you’ll never guess what happened!” Aoba practically shouted through his coil. He heard Koujaku chuckle before he responded.

“Hmm? It must be pretty exciting! You nearly blew my speaker!” 

“My mum came back!”

“Your… Mum? I don’t think I ever met your parents!”

“Yeah, they left before you came to the island! You should meet her! I want to introduce her to all my friends!” Aoba practically bounced on his bed, showing his enthusiasm. Koujaku chuckled again at his antics.

“Hmmm, tomorrow is Saturday, why don’t we all meet at Mizuki’s bar for drinks? You can bring her then.” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Aoba grinned and Koujaku started plotting the details.

+++

Saturday night came and Aoba led his mum and Ren through the back streets to Mizuki’s Black Needle. Haruka thought it was adorable that Aoba wanted her to meet his friends, but she wasn’t too sure what they’d all have in common. At the very least, there would be some alcohol to wash away her sorrows.

“We’re here!” Aoba exclaimed and dragged his mum into the building. Haruka looked around in awe at the interior. There were posters of tattoo art all over the walls and a little bar off to the side of the room. Aoba led her to the leather couches in the waiting area and called out to Mizuki.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, er…” Mizuki greeted her, but paused when he didn’t know how to address her.

“Call me Haruka, please.” Mizuki nodded and gave her his best grin.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you then, Haruka.” The four of them kept up idle chatter until the doors to Black Needle swung open and Koujaku stumbled in.

“Ah, sorry, my bad, I’m late,” He said with immaculate composure for how late he had turned up. His gaze went from Mizuki, to Aoba and Ren, and finally to the woman on the couch. “Ah” he gasped, his cool attitude faltering a bit as he laid eyes on her. She was definitely older than him, at least older than Aoba by 20 years, but she was fit and had good skin. He was mildly flustered as her eyes crinkled a little when she smiled at him, the only signs of age on her face that he could see. “Ah, I’m sorry, you must be Aoba’s mum!” he finally managed to say.

“Just call me Haruka!” She chirped. Koujaku found himself momentarily speechless, just standing next to the couch with his mouth slightly open. “Come sit down next to me! You’re Aoba’s childhood friend, right? You have to tell me all about you and Aoba as kids!”

“Mum, no!” Aoba whined, but Koujaku gave his best lady-killer smile and sat himself gently next to Haruka.

“Of course! Ah, Aoba was such a cute kid! What happened to him?” Koujaku joked, which earned him a leather cushion to the face. 

“Oi, oi! No fighting in my bar!” Mizuki shouted. He brought over a bottle of expensive looking liquor and five glasses, one of the glasses filled with water for Ren, who politely declined the alcohol. 

“Now, now, Aoba is quite handsome as an adult. Of course my son would grow up to be such a stud!” Haruka puffed out her chest with pride, which caught Koujaku off guard. He had just brought his glass to his lips when he looked over to Haruka and happened to glance down her top. She was well built, he thought to himself. He took a shaky sip of his drink, desperately trying to pull his eyes away from her chest. He looked decidedly at Aoba, who was pouting at his mother and being coddled by Ren. Koujaku smiled at that, able to tear his mind away from dirty thoughts long enough to rejoin the conversation.

A few hours and a lot of drinks later, and Aoba was practically laying in Ren’s lap, spouting all sorts of embarrassing things about his life and Ren. Ren tried to calm him down but to no avail. 

“You’ll have to excuse us early, I’m sorry” Ren apologized, trying to pull Aoba into an upright position. “I need to get him to bed before he drinks more.”

“Ah, I should come with you, I guess,” Haruka piped up, and for a moment Koujaku’s heart beat too hard for him to breath.

“No, no, you enjoy yourself. I trust Koujaku and Mizuki to get you home safely.” And with that and a small nod, Ren dragged Aoba out of Black Needle. Mizuki saw them out and then came back to the other two on the couch.

“Well, how about another round of drinks then?” He grinned. Koujaku sunk back into the couch and gave a side glance to Haruka, who was grinning as well.

“Sounds like a plan.” She said. “Koujaku-kun, you’ll drink too, right?” She asked, leaning over towards him. Koujaku, against his better judgment, looked down at her and got a good view of her cleavage. He felt like he was swallowing rocks as he tried to pry his eyes away from her breasts, but she didn’t even seem to notice. “Right, Koujaku-kun?” she asked again, this time gripping his arm tight and hugging it against her chest.

“R-Right!” Koujaku practically squeaked when he felt his arm pressed against the heavenly softness of her chest. He felt sweat run down his spine and he wondered to himself just how long he could keep a straight face in this situation. Thankfully in no time at all Mizuki was back with another tray of drinks, and Haruka let go of his arm to grab a glass.

“Mizuki-kuuun, you’re such a good boy, you know?” Haruka giggled. Ah, this was bad, Koujaku thought to himself again. They were all well drunk by now. Not Aoba-drunk, but still in the zone of bad decision making. Mizuki chuckled back at Haruka, thinking nothing of the situation, while Koujaku had a mild panic attack.

“Haruka-san, you’re much too kind!” Mizuki laughed back, their banter continued for a while, light and fluffy, while Koujaku struggled with his inner turmoil. It wasn’t like he was a horny virgin, far from it, but this was Aoba’s mother! Something about the forbidden territory of one’s best friend’s mum had him even hotter than usual around a woman. In the back of his mind he tried desperately to push away the thought that it was exciting because it was specifically Aoba’s mum, not just any old woman. He really didn’t want to dwell on the excitement of the explicit connection to Aoba. He was over that, surly. Aoba had chosen Ren, afterall.

“Ah, god, look at the time,” Haruka slurred, looking down at her coil. Past midnight, Koujaku observed. Much too late to drag her home and risk waking Tae up. Against his better judgment, Koujaku spoke up then.

“Haruka, why don’t you come to my place? It’s closer, and we won’t risk waking up Tae-san,” he tried to play it cool, but he couldn’t help the feeling of butterflies twisting up a storm in his belly.

“Mm, I’d hate to wake mum up. Surely you’re familiar with her temper,” Haruka rolled her eyes. Koujaku couldn’t help feel his heart squeeze at the juvenile action. “Well, I guess I’ll take you up on the offer, Koujaku-kun,” She leaned against him, pressing her breasts against his arm again, and reached up to ‘boop’ his nose. “Thanks.” He swallowed hard. Surely he could make it through the night without incident.

Haruka clung to his arm the entire walk home. She was unsteady on her feet, but then again, so was he. They talked about all sorts of things, mostly about how cute Aoba was as a kid, and how they wished he never changed. Koujaku kept taking peeks down Haruka’s top and although he chastised himself in his mind, he couldn’t help looking at her body. For someone easily in their 40s, she had an amazing body. She still showed off her belly with the pride of a teenager, and her breasts were still perky, amazing considering their size. Koujaku struggled to keep his hands to himself as they finally walked up the stairs to his apartment.

“Ah! Your house is beautiful, Koujaku-kuuun!” Haruka gasped with awe as she stepped through the front door. She was completely captivated by the traditional décor and Koujaku could only hum along in amusement. 

“Thank you, Haruka-san. Here, let me set up the bed for you.” He offered, making a move towards his bedroom. Haruka reached out and clung to his sleeve and pulled him back close to her.

“Now, now, Koujaku-kun, I can’t have you give up your bed for me! The couch will be fine!” She insisted. Koujaku’s chivalry, however, would not allow a lady of any age to suffer sleeping on the couch if there was a bed available. He’d sleep on the floor if it meant she could have a comfortable night sleep.

“It’s nothing, really. Ladies are treasures, and who would I be to force such a lovely jewel to sleep on the couch?” He retorted. Giving his treasure speech again, he really was drunk. This was such a bad idea, but he’d committed this far, he couldn’t turn her away just because he was unsure of his own actions. “Now come on, in to bed with you!” He started walking again, letting her cling to his sleeve so that she’d follow him.

“Mm, wait!” Haruka suddenly spoke up as they neared the bed, “I don’t have anything to sleep in!” Koujaku paled, immediately his thoughts turned to her in various stages of undress. No good, no good! He swallowed hard again and turned towards his closet. 

“I might have an old t-shirt in here you could wear… Wait wha-…” Koujaku’s sentence cut off when he turned around to face Haruka and found her already stripping her clothes off. She had her top completely off and was working on the button of her jean-shorts. Her little bra clung to her breasts in a way Koujaku could only describe as delicious. “Wait, wait! I haven’t even got the top out yet!” He turned away from her hastily and began sifting through his wardrobe.

“Mmn, Koujaku-kuuun,” Haruka came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chest against him yet again. He was done for, surely, he couldn’t help the hardness in his pants and he wished more than anything that he could both have his way and immediately go to sleep without incident. “Koujaku-kuun, don’t be so shy” She practically whispered and he felt a violent shiver bolt through his body. This couldn’t be happening, surly. He turned around with shaking hands and faced Haruka again. She had finally worked off her shorts and was standing there in nothing but her underwear.

Koujaku didn’t know who initiated it, maybe they both moved at the same time, but suddenly he found himself wrapping Haruka up in a hug and bringing her body close against his. Their lips met in a sloppy, heated mess and he swore he felt his heart stop completely. There was no way he was standing there, kissing his best friend’s mother. No way. He took a deep breath in and got a good smell of her. She was wearing some kind of faint perfume that smelt of flowers and sunshine and he was completely captivated. Haruka pulled away from him and took his shaking hands in her own, leading him towards the bed.

“Why don’t we share the bed?” She suggested, and he was powerless to resist her. She fell onto the bed and he followed quickly, pulling himself on top of her to continue their passionate kiss. They lay like that for a while more, lips roughly and sloppily moving against each other. He pushed his tongue against her lips, giving them a little lick, and she opened her mouth to accept him gleefully. As their kiss deepened, Koujaku brought his hand up her waist slowly, teasing her bare skin, reaching up to her breast and cupping it in his palm. He squeezed and played with it as they continued their heated kiss, and suddenly he felt her moving her hips against his.

Surely, he thought, that she could feel his boner through his pants now. Although she was nearly naked, he was still completely dressed. She clearly felt an injustice in this, as she slowly ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and began pulling his kimono off. He froze at the movement for a moment, but in his drunken haze he couldn’t remember why he never took it off during sex, so he allowed her to remove it completely. She was too drunk to notice or care herself what kinds of tattoos marred his body, anyway.

As they continued their sloppy kissing, Haruka reached down to Koujaku’s pants and fumbled with the belt buckle and button. He chuckled against her lips and brought his own hand down to help her rid him of his clothes. As she pulled down his pants finally, she ghosted her hands over his groin, making him gasp from the feeling and begging for more.

“Mmnf, Haruka-san, don’t tease me,” He pleaded against her lips and all she did in reply was giggle at him.

“My, my, is someone getting desperate?” she teased, which earned her a sharp bite to the neck, followed by rough sucking that left a deep purple mark on her skin. “Aah! Mn, Mmnf” he muffled her moans with his lips, making sure she couldn’t tease him anymore. He took his hand off her breast and moved it slowly, teasingly, down her body to her little panties. He slipped a few fingers underneath the waistband and teased the skin underneath. She moaned and gasped in surprised, but his lips were still covering hers, so they came out muffled. After running his fingers around her sensitive areas a little bit, he pulled away from her, breaking the kiss, and proceeded to pull down her panties. At first she squeezed her thighs together, but eventually he coaxed her into spreading her legs so that he could pull her underwear right off.

“You’re so beautiful,” He huffed as he looked down at her half-naked form. She smiled slyly and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Koujaku ran his hands up her stomach, and she allowed him to remove her bra from her body. “So beautiful,” he murmured again, leaning down to take one nipple into his mouth. He ran his tongue over her hard nipple and sucked hard at her breast. She panted and moaned as he lapped his tongue over her sensitive skin and he moved away from her nipple slightly to suck another love-bite into her skin.

“Ah, mmn, Koujku-kuun,” She moaned, bringing her hands to his hair to grip tightly. She pushed his head hard against her chest, encouraging him to lick and bite her more. She pushed her hips up against his again, panting and struggling against his hold. “Don’t make me wait any longer,” she pleaded.

“Heh, who’s desperate now?” He nipped her breast firmly again before he finished undressing. He stood before her on his knees with his erect cock hanging free finally. She gasped at the sight, and spread her legs eagerly for him. He didn’t waste time, slipping his cock straight into her soaking wet pussy. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of finally being inside her. He heard her gasp into his ear, and she clung to his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Koujaku tentatively pulled his cock out of her until only the head was left inside, then thrust back inside with a harsh snap of his hips. She moaned out loud at the feeling of being penetrated so roughly, and he pulled out again only to thrust back inside with even more power behind his hips. He continued the slow, hard thrusts for a while, enjoying the sounds Haruka made as he penetrated her, before his hips sped up and he began thrusting into her in earnest. Haruka clung to his back as he pushed as deep inside her as he could

“Mmnf! Ah-Aah!” Haruka cried as Koujaku pounded into her. He pushed himself up on his arms so that he could watch her as he fucked her hard. He panted and gasped himself as he watched her boobs bounce mesmerizingly with each thrust. He was truly smitten with the woman beneath him. He put an arm around her shoulder and brought their bodies close together again, joining their mouths in yet another sloppy, messy kiss. He swore he felt his heart swell, as well as another part of his body.

“Ung, hah, Haruka-san, I’m close…” he panted into her ear as his thrusts got faster and sloppier.

“Mn, me… Too,” Haruka breathed in response. She tightened her thighs around Koujaku’s hips as she neared her climax. Koujaku brought one of his hands to meet one of Haruka’s, and he held her tight as he finally came undone, filling her with warm bursts of cum. He felt her inner walls spasm around his cock as he rode out his orgasm. They laid together for a while, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. Eventually Koujaku pulled out of her and laid down beside her. He pulled her into an embrace and they fell asleep quickly, limbs still tangled together.

+++

When Koujaku woke up, he could feel the sweet, soft feeling of a large bust pressing against his side. In his sleepy haze, he rolled over to hug the woman and wake her peacefully with a kiss. That is, until he saw just who the woman beside him was. How on earth was he going to explain this to Aoba?


End file.
